


I'll Pick You Up When You're Getting Down

by PerksOfLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerksOfLove/pseuds/PerksOfLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has abusive parents, no one knows, no one cares.</p><p>Niall was in love with his best friend, he just didn't know how to tell him.</p><p>(Currently Editing - I'm sorry I haven't touched this for months, but I'm hoping to finish it off for you all)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sighs as the bell rings.

The classroom empty's out and the halls become busy. He packs his things slowly, delaying the time before he has to make his way out into the overcrowded hall.

Slugging his backpack on he walks out to find the last of the students making their way out of the door. He sighs in relief at the emptying hallways moving towards his locker, maybe this time he's missed _them_ , maybe they won't be waiting. He dumps his books in his lockers and grab what he needs to complete his homework for the night.

He makes it to the gate before he realises, No today is going to be like any other day.

Mick is standing by the gate, his pack of beast surrounding him, smirks on their faces as they watch him approach. He looks around desperately searching for someone to help him. it's a foolish attempt the place is deserted, maybe next time he should just leave with everyone else, maybe someone will stop Mick-

No what was he thinking _no one cares_ Harry reminded himself.

"Look what we have here, little miss fag" Mick sneered walking up to Harry's slouching form. Harry stepped back, lowering his head.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Mick shouted, pulling Harry's head forward by his chin.

"Show some respect retard." One of the beasts calls.

"I think you should teach him a lesson" Harry gasp, shutting himself off as the first blow was delivered.

+

Louis huffed as the bell rang, the sound of scraping chairs in the library caused the librarian to look around with a scowl. He huffed chucking his books into his bag, pulling the strap over his shoulder. He headed down the halls, towards his locker searching for his friends, they we're supposed to be heading off to his place for their Friday night movies. He smiled as he spotted his friends waiting around his locker. Niall, Zayn and Liam were leaning against the lockers as he approached.

"TOMMO!" Niall yelled running up and leaping on him. Lou chuckled wrapping his arms around the younger boy,

"Bit excited there Blondie?" he smiled ruffling Niall's hair,

"Of course" Niall pulled away flashing his smile at him. Chucking his books into his locker, slamming it behind him he followed Zayn and Niall out the door towards the front gate. Liam strolled along next to him smiling down at his phone, Louis chuckled.

"Dani?" He asked nudging at his shoulder.

"Yeah" he smiled goofily, "We're going out for tea tomorrow"

"So everything's going okay?"  Louis asked looking up towards to gate, stopping as he saw Michael the school bully and his bunch of followers standing around a boy, kicking the life out of him.

"HEY!" Louis shouted pushing past Niall and Zayn as he ran towards them.

"GET OFF HIM!" he shouted, "Michael I swear, I won't hesitate to set Zayn off on you! Go! _Leave_!" He shouted as the others slowly backed up.

"We'll see you later" Michael sneered, sending one last kick toward the boy curled up on the ground.

Louis knelt down beside to the boy, who was curled into himself on the ground.

"Hey, it's okay you're okay now" he whispered, "What's your name?"

he placed my hand on the boy's shoulder startled as he jumped back staring at him, terrified green orbs searching frantically for any sign of danger.

"No! no, no we aren't going to hurt you, it's okay. Are you alright?" he reassured him slowly moving forward.

"Y-yeah, j-just a bit sore. I, um thanks I have to go" the boy said jumping up pulling his bag with him before running off down the street.

"Hey, what, wait!" Louis called. Liam placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Come on, he'll be alright and we have movies to watch" he smiled slightly pulling Louis in the direction of his place.

+

Harry yelped as he leant down to pull the house key out from under the rock by the door. His body was starting to show the effects of his beating earlier. He slipped the key into the door slowly hoping he could slip through to his room unnoticed. Once again, luck was not in his favour today his father was sat by the stairs as he walked in.

"Where have you been boy? You're late. You were supposed to be home half an hour ago!" he stood up walking towards me.

"I got held up by a group of kids, sorry sir." Harry said looking down at the ground, this wasn't an unusual occurrence.

"You know what this means right boy?" he tugged on my hair, pushing him back against the  wooden door.

"Yes sir" he replied. Shutting my eyes ignoring the pain once again as ~~his father's~~ his hands created a pattern of purple bruises replacing the yellow ones that had just managed to heal.

+

Harry woke with a start, covered in a sweat. The blue eyes that had saved him on Friday were permanently etched into his brain, they had been haunting the younger boy all weekend. He jumped up showing his books into his bag for the day. After his shower, he pulled on a pair of black jeans and a white shirt he ran down the stairs, out the door, not bothering with any lunch it would only be something he would be punished for later.

He reached the school in record time, sauntering in he headed for his home room. He knew he was early, but anything was better than being in that awful house. The door opened and his English teacher, Mr. Grimshaw or Grimmy as Harry called him, walked into the room placing he bag onto the teacher's desk.

"Oh, Harry!" he called in surprise looking up to see him there, "I should've known. How are things?"

Grimmy was the only person Harry was actually close too let alone call a friend. His only friend, a teacher. Grimmy knew that Harry wasn't in the best living condition and schooling conditions, he often cut him slack in class.

"Okay, Michael's still not laying off, but someone stopped him last Friday" Harry replied slowly, looking up at Grimmy.

"Really? Who?" Grimmy asked sitting on the front of his desk.

"Tomlinson and his friends, I don't know why though. He's never talked to me before." he shrugged pulling his books out of his bag.

"You never know Harry, might be chance to make new friends. Who knows?" Grimmy replied raising his eyebrows as the bell rang and students began filing in the classroom.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this isn't what I wanted it to be next chapter should be up in a few days, enjoy x

Harry stared out at the moonlight, sitting out the back of his parent's house. He couldn't get to sleep at first and every time he eventually managed to doze off he was woken up by nightmares.

He shivered as a cool breeze wrapped around his lanky figure, it's was early Sunday morning, he was supposed to be up in a few hours to go to school. Resting his head on the arms he thought back to Friday afternoon, he couldn't figure out why someone would stop Mick from beating him up, let alone someone like Louis Tomlinson. Sure he was a nice guy, but he was _popular_ and he and popular people didn't mix. Ever.

The one thing that he couldn't forget was those piercing blue eyes, he didn't know why but he wanted to get to know them...

+

Niall woke to his phone buzzing next to him.

Z- Ni, get your arse out of bed we're going out for breakfast before school! xx

He smiled widely, eyes lighting up at Zayn's text. Zayn was his best friend, but ever since they met Niall had been sporting a minor ( **major** ) crush on the raven-haired boy. Liam and Louis were aware of the situation and were forever setting the two up on cute dates and sleepovers, but nothing had eventuated as of such. Jumping out of bed, he hopped in the shower before pulling on a pair of jeans, a lavender shirt. Towel drying his hair as he walked down the stairs, chucking it into the laundry basket as a horn sounded outside.

"Niall! Don't forget your bag!" Mum called as He ran out the door, jogging back inside grabbing his bag and kissing mum's cheek, before running down to the curb hopping into Zayn's sleek black car, tossing his bag in the back as he turned to his friend.

"Morning Ni" Zayn smiled across at the blonde boy.

"Hey," He smiled "are we picking up the others?" Niall asked, hoping the older boy would say no.

"Nope" he replied, "Just you and I this morning." Zayn said, driving off. Smiling he turned the radio softly as they drove along.

"Where are we going Z?" Niall asked, looking around as they drove along yet another unfamiliar street.

"It's a surprise! You'll find out soon! Zayn replied, ruffling the dyed roots.

+

"That was delicious Zayn!" Niall said as they walked out of the diner.

"I thought you might like it" Zayn replied, placing his arm around his shoulder, pulling the smaller boy into his side. Smiling he leaning into the warmer boy enjoying the warmth he was providing.

"Thank you" he said as they approached the car.

"For what?" Zayn asked, looking at him curiously.

"This, taking me out for breakfast" He replied, blush slowly creeping its way up his pale skin.

"You're welcome," he smiled goofily "I'm glad you liked it, gives me an excuse to do it again. Shame we have to go to school now."

+

Harry groaned as the door slammed shut in the classroom, announcing Grimmy's entrance.

"What's up with you this morning?" Grimmy asked pulling his laptop out of his bag, placing it carefully on the desk.

"Didn't sleep well, catching up on that now" Harry whined not moving his head from where it was resting on his arms, chocolate curls flopping over his arms onto the cool desk.He heard Grimmy's footsteps walk over to the desk, looking up as he rested his chin on his arms.

"You okay? Did anything bad happen Harry?" he asked, looking at his student wearily.

"Yes, nothing I can't handle" Harry tried keeping his heavy eyes open, but failed miserably.

"Okay, just if you're going to sleep make sure you get the notes off someone after class" Grimmy said walking back to his desk as the bell rang.

Sighing he relaxed burrowing his head back against his arms, trying to block out the noise and the students shuffled into the room, scraping chairs along the floor.

"You planning on do any work this lesson?" A soft voice whispered next to him, looking up slowly only to meet with the blue eyes that had been playing upon his mind the whole weekend was sat next to him

He shook his head slowly, curls falling into dull eyes, turning his head to face him.

"So I suppose you would want my notes after class then?" he asked softly as Grimmy began the lesson. He nodded once again before shutting out the world.

+

"No! Harry groaned as someone shook his shoulder, why couldn't he just have another ten minutes.

"Come on curly, we have to get to maths" Louis voice floated into his ears.

"No" He sighed pulling his bag off the ground, stumbling towards to door. Harry turned left walking down the hall.

"Harry?" Louis called.

He turned to face him.

"Maths is this way" he smiled softly, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. Harry blushed as he followed him down the hall.

Walking into the class, he fell into his seat resting his head against the table again, ready to go back to sleep. He heard Louis chuckle next as he sat down next to sleepy boy.

+

"Curly, currrrly! HARRY!" Louis shouted. He jumped in his seat hitting his knees on the edge of the desk.

"Shit _Ow_ , Lou what was that for?" Harry asked.

"Its lunch time silly" Louis laughed walking towards to door.

"You coming?" He asked over his shoulder not waiting for a reply. He jumped up quickly following him out into the hall. They walked across the school into the cafeteria, Harry paused letting him walk in first, hoping he would just go and sit with his friends. He didn't want to give Mick another reason to beat him up. Walking in he made his way over to his usual table at the back of the cafeteria, sitting down as book, hoping to stay out of the way of everyone.

He looked up as the sound of chairs being pulled out.

"Um, w-what are you doing?" He asked slowly as Louis and his friends sat down at the table.

"Eating lunch" Niall replied sitting down next to Zayn as if was almost normal.

"No, I mean what are you doing sitting here? With me?" He said staring at them all.

"Look Harry, this is where Louis wants to sit, so this is where we're sitting okay" Zayn said handing a packet of crisps over to Niall.

"Okay" He muttered turning back to his food.

"Here" Louis said placing his textbooks in front of him. Helooked at them, before staring at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"To get the notes from class Haz, and you can give them back to me later." He replied, tucking into his sandwich.

"Thanks" He smiled slightly.

+

"You should invite him over on Friday for the movie night." Liam whispered to Louis as he watched Harry picking at his apple.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it." He nodded.

"Harry," He called waiting for him to look up.

"Yeah?"

"You should come over for out movie night on Friday" Louis said watching him carefully.

" _Why_ , why do you want to hang out with me? I'm not- I'm not _your_ type of person. I don't-" he stuttered.

"Harry, Harry I don't care. I like you and I want you to come and spend time with us okay" He explained, "Just think about it yeah?" He asked as the bell rang behind them.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my Harry, harrytomlinsonwhoops (you're perfect and I fucking miss you x), and Haylee because they both give me the courage to do what I love and the motivation to write this. so Thank you I love you.

6:07 pm the radio read on Friday evening as Harry pulled up out the front of Louis' house, He had no idea what he was even doing there.

Jumping out of the car He grabbed his bag pulling it across his back wincing as it fell against his tortured back. Ringing the door bell, He flashed back to earlier this evening...

_"Harry!"_

_"Yes, Ma'am" He replied walking quickly into the kitchen._

_"WHERE is the chicken from yesterday?" She shouted slamming the fridge door._

_"I'm not sure Ma’am" Harry replied._

_"You ate it didn't you? How DARE you eat our food you little pest! Nothing in this house belongs to you!" She kept shouting, walking closer and closer. His back hit the wall with a thump._

_"Julia, what’s going on in here?" Peter asked walking into to kitchen._

_"_ It _ate our food, he has to be punished." she stated, smirking wickedly as Peter stalked towards Harry slowly..._

"Harry!" Louis called pulling the door open, "You came."

"Yeah, I-I had to get out of the house, so I thought why not" He replied.

"Oh, come on out of the cold Harry!" Louis replied, pulling him in by the arm shutting the door behind them. He pulled him into his side, arm wrapping around his back, Harry winced, pain shooting down his spine.

"You okay?" Louis asked, the smile falling from his face. Harry nodded, scooting out from under his touch, turning his head to the floor.

+

"Oi! Lou, what time are we getting dinner?" Niall called out as we walked into the lounge.

"Later, when the girls are back, can you wait?" Louis called, turning to face Harry.

"Hey, let me take your bag up stairs okay" he reached out waiting for his bag. Nodding slowly as he placed the bag onto his waiting hands, looking over at the boys loading up a movie.

"You can go sit with them if you want Haz, they won't hurt you" Louis whispered into his ear before walking out towards the stairs. He walked over, plopping down on the floor in the corner of the two couches, leaning against the side of the couch.

"Harry! How are you?" Zayn asked from the couch above him.

"I'm, um I'm fine thanks" He nodded, turning back to face the TV as Louis skipped back into the room.

"Mum just texted, girls are on their way home, said we should order the pizza now" Louis said chucking the menu at Niall

"What do you want boys?" Niall asked as he dialled the number.

"2 Meat lovers, 2 Hawaiian, a supreme for mum, then the usually" Louis called, walking out into another room.

+

Lights flashed through the window as a car pulled up into the driveway, before the pitter-patter of steps trailed up into the house, front door swinging open.

"LOUIS!" two young voices shouted down the hallway. Harry watched as Louis jumped up as two blonde girls latched onto his legs

"Hey, how was dancing girls?" he asked bending down to their eye level.

"Great! We learnt a new routine!" the one of the left said.

"We have to show you later Lou!" the other girl said, jumping on the balls of her feet.

"Okay girls, upstairs and wash up before tea, leave the boys to their fun!" an older lady, who he guessed was Louis' mum walked through the door, handing the girls two backpacks as they ran off upstairs.

"Oh, you must be Harry! Louis has told me so much about you!" the lady said wondering over. He stood up quickly not wanting appear rude.

"I'm Johannah, but this lot all call me Jay" she said pulling the shy boy into a hug. He stiffened, not used to people hugging him, but relaxed quickly into Jay's warm arms.

"It's lovely to meet you" He nodded as she pulled away, her warmth retreating with her. The doorbell rang suddenly, Niall jumped up running down the hall, Zayn calling after him

"NIALL YOU NEED MONEY FIRST!"

+

"Harry," He looked to find Louis standing across the bench from him, "Are you sure you're not hungry? You’re more than welcome to eat something.” he offered softly placing a plate of pizza in front of him.

"I-I'm fine-"

"Really Harry, I can hear you stomach rumbling from over here. Why won't you eat anything?" worry flashed through his eyes.

Harry panicked, looking down

_No one cares Harry,_

_Don’t tell him he can't help you._

_He can't help you_ , he looked down squeezing him eyes shut.

Soft fingers brushed under his chin pulling his face up to look at him

" _Harry_ " he pleaded, voice dripping with concern. He opened my eyes, blue searching green. They looked so safe and caring, Harry want to crawl into them and hide away from the world and the mess he was in. 

Maybe, maybe he could help him, he could help.

"I- My parents-"

"LOUIE" Zayn ran in, "come on we want to start the movie!”

“Okay, start it Z, we’ll just be a second.” Louis replied, not taking his eyes away from the timid boy.

“Your parents what Harry?” Louis asked quietly as Zayn left the room. Harry shook his head,

“I- I can’t, I want too but I can’t” he whispered, a tear falling down his cheek.

“Hey, shh” Louis rounded the bench coming to stand by his side. He slowly reached out, thumbing away the tear from his cheek. Harry leaned into the touch, turning in his stool to face him as he carefully wrapped his arms around the younger boy pulling him into a hug. Harry leaned into his solid chest, snaking his arm around his small waist pulling him closer. He mewed as Louis’ small hand, brushed its way through his tangled curls as his stomach rumbled causing Louis to chuckle; he pulled back a bit, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead.

“Will you eat something please? I know you’re hungry” he asked again. Harry nodded, reaching out for a slice of pizza.

“Wait, let me warm it up for you, go into the lounge and I’ll bring it out okay” he grabbed a plate out of the cupboard as Harry slipped off the stool walking out into the lounge, easing himself back between the corner of the couches, a movie he didn't know capturing his attention.

Lou returned with a plate of pizza, smiling softly as he placed it onto the coffee table before reclining onto the unoccupied couch. Harry watched as he patted the space next to him before standing hesitantly as he walked around the back of the leather couch, sitting down beside the staring boy. Louis handed Harry the plate, before turning to watch the movie. Harry yawned as he finished his last slice of pizza, stomach gargling happily as he placed his now empty plate onto the coffee tablesoftly before pulling his knees up onto the couch, jumping at the touch of a warm hand curled around his knee. He watched with wide eyes as Louis shuffled up the couch to sit next to him, before pulling his long legs over his lap. Harry turned his body every so slowly into the side of the couch before resting his head tentatively against Louis' shoulder.

+

Louis sighed as the movie finished, Liam standing from his spot to put on the next film.

“He trusts you Lou” Zayn said suddenly. Louis looked up at him confused before Zayn pointed at Harry, He was about to tell him to be quiet when a soft snore stopped him. Louis gazed at the sleeping boy, head resting against his small shoulder, eyelashes fluttering slightly in his sleep and the makings of the gentlest smile pressing into the corners of his every-rosy lips as if something out of a fairytale. 

“How do you know?" He asked quietly as he turned back to Zayn who was currently resting in Niall’s lap, desperate not to wake the sleeping boy.

“His body language, you wouldn't fall asleep on someone you don’t trust would you?” he pointed out. Louis hummed turning to watch Harry again, no he definitely wouldn't.  

+

Zayn

There was something off about Harry, Zayn was curious to see what it was, but he already knew they would have to get him to trust them first. He could see Louis cared about Harry, he just couldn't tell how much just yet. He sighed as Niall ran his hand through his hair, scratching at his skull gently, Zayn leaned into his warm frame further. He had been harbouring a major crush on Niall for several months now. It wasn't normal for him to be shy about his feelings, but he’s Zayn's best friend and he couldn't stand to lose him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My god, please don't hate me I was meant to update last weekend but I went to Ed Sheeran and I didn't and I've been doing assignment all fucking week I'm sorry here it is! I hope you liked it x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry, I'm trying to get a chapter out when ever I can, but here you go should have the next chapter up soon!

Zayn woke with a start, a cold body pressing against his own, looking down to see Niall trying to close the non-existent gap between their bodies.

"Ni," He whispered, his movements freezing with the Bradford boy's words. His blue eyes flickering open, crimson crawling its way up his cheeks.

He smiled gently, running a thumb delicately across his glowing cheek,

"You okay?" He asked quietly as Niall nodded, pressing his face into his neck.

"Yer I was just cold" he replied, as Zayn secured the blankets around their tangled bodies. 

+

"Isn't that just adorable" a voice floated its way into Zayn's eardrums. He yawned, peeling his eyes open to find Jay and Lottie standing in the doorway of the lounge, sticking his tongue out at them before fond smile may its way across his face.

"Shh, let my angel sleep" He whispered, voice gravelly from his rest. Of course Niall chose that exact moment to wake up, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand as he sat up, causing Zayn's heart to flutter at the adorable gesture.

Jay chuckled watching the two boys only to be interrupted by Niall's rumbling stomach, "I guess we'll be making breakfast then" she shuffled out of the room, dragging Lottie with her.

Zayn sighed turning back to where Niall was staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing you just look nice with bed hair" he smiled, blush creeping up his cheeks again. He groaned running his fingers through his flat hair.

"No, come here" he motioned towards himself, as Zayn moved up the couch, allowing him to run his fingers through his hair,enjoying the feeling as he relaxed into his touch. He shivered as one of Niall's hand slid down the side of his cheek, warm breath making his lips tingle. He gasped as his nose brushed against his own, slowly as if asking for permission. He smiled slightly reaching for the other boy's hand before leaning forward to join their lips together. It was nothing short of what Zayn had imagined, if anything even more incredible.

"Finally," Liam announced his presence from the frame of the door, "took you two bloody long enough" he chuckled.

"Hey!" Zayn protested.

"It's okay he's right Z" Niall smiled, linking their hands and he couldn't have care less after that.

+

Louis sighed as he hopped out of bed, walking across the hall to the bathroom, pulling open the door as he walked in, jumping slightly at the figure standing shirtless in front of him, staring at the mirror. He looked closer at the thin figure, eyes locking on the patches of bruises littering the expanse of his back.

Pulling the door shut behind him, the lock slipping shut alerted Harry as he looked up eyes wide with fear. Louis walked over to him slowly, tears pooling in his eyes as he tried his best to keep them at bay. 

" _Harry_ " he whispered, standing beside him, "Is- what- how?" He paused, eyes scanning his pale back.

"Lou" Harry whispered, looking down. Louis took a step closer, lifting a careful hand to trace over one of the purple bruises, the air rushing out of his body at the realisation it was in fact a hand print.

"Harry, is this what- who?" He asked shakily. 

“Louis, I can’t- you can’t tell anyone okay, no one can know _please_ Lou” Harry begged, tears falling down his face, bloodshot eyes frantically staring into the older boy's.

“Harry, I _can’t_ let you get hurt”

“ _Please_ ” he cried wrapping his long arms around Louis' torso pulling him closer. Louis froze, before leaning into him, hands running gently across his shirtless back.

“Shh its okay I won’t I promise, okay I promise love” He cooed. Harry's warm breath stuttering against his neck, causing him to shiver. Louis lifted his hand to his curls hoping to calm him the weeping boy before he pulled back.

“Hey, hey,” He pulled his chin up to look at him, “You can trust me Harry, I just, I can’t see you get hurt again okay” He nodded, falling back into his arms.

+

Harry walked into Louis’ bedroom after the bathroom incident, pausing in the doorway before stepping in to look around the room, wondering if he should've kept his secret to himself, would this even help at all. Moving over to his bookshelf, eyes scanning its content, pausing on a picture of Niall and Zayn. They were lying on a couch, Niall resting on Zayn’s chest, his arms wrapped around Niall’s small frame. The floor boards creaked behind him, causing him to turn quickly, finding a flushed Louis standing behind him.

“What’s the deal with these two?” Harry asked curiously, turning back to the picture as he felt Louis walk up behind him.

“Well they both have liked each other since forever but they don’t realise the other feels the same so they never made a move.” He explained.

“Louis, Harry breakfast!” Jay called from downstairs, placing the photo down before following Louis down the stairs into the kitchen. They were greeted by Zayn and Niall, caught up in a kiss when they entered, Harry running into Louis' stalled frame from behind.

“Looks like they finally let that cat out of the bag!” Louis shouted happily before hugging the two boys. The table was full of plates from fruit salad to bacon and pancakes. Louis’ four sisters, Zayn, Niall, Liam and Jay sat down at the table already leaving the breakfast bar to the two of them.

+

It was around 5 in the afternoon when Harry arrived home from the Tomlinson household. He pushed the door open quietly, walking up to his room, dumping his bag by the door before shutting it quietly falling onto his small mattress on the floor. His breath caught in his throat as he heard footsteps climb the stairs before the door flew open, Peter following behind.

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN BOY?” He screamed at Harry, hands grabbing at his shirt pulling him to his feet. Harry groaned as his fist connected with him stomach knocking the wind out of him, He pulled Harry up again, fist making contact with his face, Harry groaned as a warm liquid began to run down his face, his mind turning fuzzy.

“YOU DON”T JUST GET TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE WHENEVER YOU PLEASE, YOU ASK FOR PERMISSION.” He screamed pushing him onto the ground before swinging his leg back to connect his boots with the small boy's stomach and back.

“ _Pathetic… Worthless… Unloved… Useless… Worthless… Unloved..._ ” Peter chanted over and over with each swing of his leg, blossoming bruise after bruise against the barely conscious boy's pale skin. Harry lay there silently, waiting and wishing for it to be over, one thing running though my head, over and over again.

_LouisLouisLouisLouisLouisLouisLouisLouisLouisLouisLouisLouisLouisLouisLouis..._

+

Louis was sat in the lounge with Mum, playing with his phone while she watched the news when the doorbell rang. Mum nudged his back causing him to fall off the couch,

“Ouch” He groaned against the floor.

“Shhhh, go answer the door please” she chuckled, turning back to the TV. Sighing loudly Louis trudged to the door, unlocked it and pulling it open, who would be knocking at his time of the night. Looking out, he frowned before he spotted a figure, there slumped against the wall was  a bloodied Harry, face red, eyes swollen and arms covered in bruises.

“ _Lou_ ” He cried out brokenly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's late I know I'm sorry happy April 1st,  
> Hope you like it x

“MUM HELP!” Louis shouted down the hall, carefully picking Harry up in his arms moving him swiftly into the lounge. He placed him on the couch, as his mum ran in with a wash cloth.

“Oh god, Harry what happened to you?” she asked quietly, washing away the blood from his face.

“Hey hey, no shh it’s okay you’re safe now love” Louis dropped down on the floor next to him taking his hand, reaching up to brush his curls off his forehead.

"Lou," mum whispered quietly, "he needs to go to the hospital, we don't know how serious his injuries are." He nodded quickly as she walked out of the room.

"No, I-I can't go to the hospital, Lou, no please don't make me go" Harry cried out desperately clutching his hand tighter.

"Shh, we need to see how badly you're injured okay, I'll be with you the whole time okay, I won't leave your side" He reasoned, leaning up to press a kiss his forehead, sighing as He nodded quickly, leaning into his touch.

"Okay," Jay called walking back into the room, "Take him in the back of the car Lou, make sure he stays warm too" she watched as Louis picked Harry up, Harry's head falling into the space between his neck and shoulder as if made to fit.

He placed Harry in the backseat, before running around to slide in next to him. Harry groaned sucking in a breath, making a grabbing action to pull Louis closer. His heart broke, reaching over to carefully lift the boy into his lap, pulling him into his chest as he covered them with a blanket.

"How you doing curly?" He asked softly as he huddled closer into his frame.

"It hurts Lou" he cried, fingers clasping onto his shirt.

"I know we'll be there soon okay, just hold on love" Louis whispered tightening his grip on the shaking boy, praying that Harry would be okay as mum sped down the highway towards the hospital.

+

Louis carried Harry through the door of emergency, following mum who was speaking with a lady at the desk.

“I’m sorry, but you’ll have to wait take a seat and I’ll have someone with you as soon as possible Ma’am.” He heard the lady reply. He sighed shakily sitting down on a chair as mum walked back over.

“We’re going to have to wait Boo, How’s he doing?” she asked sitting down next to him, placing her hand on Harry’s forehead. He shook his head, running his thumb across Harry's cheek.

“Harry,” Louis watched his green eyes find his face “we have to wait awhile okay. How are you feeling?” “

‘m sore, my heads ponding, want to sleep” he mumbled into His shoulder.

“No, Harry you got to stay awake okay, come on keep your eyes open okay you can do it” Louis pressed another kiss to his forehead.

They fell into silence, Harry watching what was happening around them, a young boy with a hook in his ankle sat across from a lady with a crying baby and a girl with what looked to be a broken wrist. Louis kept his eyes on his pale face, watching as he blinked slowly his fingers still clutching his shirt tightly. He looked so young, so innocent.

“Harry Styles” A man with a clipboard called out. Louis stood up carefully walking towards the man.

“Here” He said as they reached him.

“We need a wheelchair” the man called out.

“no I can just carry him in” He called.

“Sorry sir you aren’t allowed in” he unfolded the chair. Louis sighed realising this was a fight he wouldn't be able to win as he lowered Harry down into the chair carefully before grabbing his hands.

“Harry, you’re going to go with this man okay, they’re going to check you out and make sure everything’s okay alright, I’m not leaving I’ll be right out here and I’ll see you soon okay, _I promise_ okay, I’m not leaving.” He reassured him, kissing his forehead once more before standing up slowly. His eyes flashed with fear as Louis let go of his hands,

“No _Lou_ don’t leave me” he cried out, a tear falling down his cheek.

“I’ll be right here, _I’m not going anywhere_ okay, I promise, they’ll make you feel better, I’ll see you soon Curly okay” He called as the man wheeled him down to corridor.

“Louis, I need to get back to the girls, I didn't want to leave you here so I called the boys I’m sorry I just I have to go” Mum said pulling him into a hug. He nodded, looking over to where Niall and Zayn were sat. Liam standing behind them looking worried.

“Mum, it’s okay I’ll be fine thank you” He said releasing her, walking back to the seats, falling into his chair, watching as Liam and his mum walked out towards the car park.

“Lou, what happened?” Niall asked, hand clutching tightly as Zayn’s. He shook his head, not wanting to think about how Harry looked when he'd opened the front door, broken and bloody.

“Where is Harry?” Zayn tried, arms wrapped around Niall now.

“They- they, um they took him th-through to check him out” Louis replied shakily as Liam walked back through the door, pulling Louis into a hug as soon as he reached where they were sat, wrapping his arms tight around him. Louix relaxed into him trying his best not to cry, biting his lip tightly as he felt Liam pull away.

“How you doing Lou?” Liam asked carefully, Louis shook his head again, just wishing for Harry to be okay. Liam sighed, sitting down in a chair, pulling Louis back into him, his head resting against his shoulder as he watched Zayn and Niall whisper quietly to each other.

+

“Lou, Lou wake up” Niall called shaking his shoulders. Louis opened his eyes suddenly, looking around for Harry.

“Shhhh, Lou the doctor said we can go up and see ‘im, he’s got bruised ribs which is why he was in so much pain, but other than the he should be fine.” He said, pulling him out of his uncomfortable chair as they walked towards the elevator.

He sighed leaning against the cool metal of the elevator, waiting as the doors slowly shut pulling them up to the fourth floor, doors opening to an empty hallway,

“What room is he in?” He asked, voice raspy.

“435” Liam replied. Louis took off down the hall, counting the rooms on the way down.

“405”

“413”

“424”

“429”

“431”

"435" He paused outside the door, catching his breath before pushing the door open slowly.

Louis stepped in, looking up to find Harry, curled into a ball on the bed, sheets wrapped around him, eye shut. He closed the door quietly not wanting to disturb the peacefulness of the quiet room. He walked over to the bed, slipping into the chair by the bed before reaching out to slowly pull Harry's hand from where it was clenched around the sheets grasping it between his own before raising it up to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. He paused when his finger stroked his cheek, looking up into his watering eyes.

“Aw, Love come here” He sat on the bed next to him, Harry moving his head against Lou's shoulder, hand resting against his stomach.

“I’m sorry I had to leave you I would have stayed if I could love, ‘m so sorry” He cried pressing a kiss to his head.

“No, not your fault Lou, I just missed you wanted you to stay with me” Harry curled further into his chest, “glad you’re here now” tracing patterns across his stomach ever so gently. 

“Wouldn't be anywhere else” Louis replied kissing his forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry! I was supposed to write this like four days ago! I had a sudden urge to write this afternoon! I waiting for Olly to Perform on the Logies! :] x

Louis blinked slowly, eyes adjusting to the light in the hospital room, head turned suddenly as a hand fell against his shoulder.

“Lou, there’s someone outside they want to speak to Harry” Liam whispered, eyes falling over the sleeping boy.

He nodded sleepily, before moving over to the bed to wake Harry up.

"Wake up Haz" He whispered leaning over to place a kiss on his forehead.

“Hmm” Harry smiled at him rolling over as his jade eyes blinked slowly.

“Mornin' baby, there are some people here to talk to you okay, can you sit up for me love?” He asked, running a hand through his curls. He nodded, pulling himself up the bed leaning back on the pillows, as the door opened.

“Hello Mr Styles, Mr Tomlinson I’m Officer Wood and my partner miss Newman, we would like to have a chat with you, privately.” He looked back and forth between Harry and Louis.

“No,” Harry objected, a frown flashing across his face “I want Louis _here_ ”

“Harry” Louis hushed to face him, “I’ll be right outside, I’m going anywhere okay” He squeezed hand before heading for the door, puling it shut behind him.

+

“Mr Styles, have you ever been threatened?” Officer Wood asked. He shook my head,  _‘You can’t tell them Harry, you have nowhere else to go if they find out, what would Peter do to you?’_

“Has anyone ever tried to hurt you intentionally?” He asked again.

“No, why are you asking me this?” He asked, voice shaking. Wood looked over at the other officer,

“We received an inquiry about a suspected case of physical abuse” miss Newman supplied. Harry froze, heart beating faster with every passing minute.

“Mr Styles?” she tried again. He shook his head, “No, _no_ , I’m done, I want _Louis." V_ oice cracking on the last word, tears welling in his eyes hands shaking, turning the room blurry. He heard a door opening,

“Harry, love what’s wrong, what happened love?” Louis asked, sitting on the bed next to Him. Harry felt himself relax before launching himself into his chest, tears spilling over, leaning into his warmth. His body trembled in Lou’s arms, feeling his hand raking its way through his curls. “

What happened?” Lou asked after he's calmed down enough, He looked around to find the two officers standing by the door, shrinking back into Louis’ chest.

“I’m done, make them leave” He whispered into his neck, “ _Please_ ”

“Um sorry, but could you please leave.” Lou asked them nicely.

“Sure, if you want to talk to us or ask any questions, please call us on my card” Officer Wood said handing Louis a card before they left the room, pulling them door shut behind them.

“Baby, what happened?” Lou asked, thumb caressing his jaw softly.

“I- they, asked if I had- they got a tip-off about an abuse case,” Harry whispered, “Someone told them something”

Louis sighed, “Harry, why didn’t you tell them?” He asked.

“I-I can’t Lou, do you know they would do to me?” He shouted, why didn't he understand that?

“They wouldn't be able to touch you Harry, they would be taken away and locked up, there is no way they could hurt you love, I wouldn’t let that happen.” He grabbed his hands linking their fingers together.

“Even then Lou, _where_ would I go?” Harry asked, looking down at the sheets.

“Harry, you’ll stay with me, you’re always welcome at my place” He pulled Harry's focus up from the sheets to his face, stroking his cheek.

“If I’m going to t-talk, I-I can’t do that alone, I need you there with me, I can’t do that without you Louis” He whispered, leaning into him.

“I’ll be with you every step of the way Harry, I promise okay, I love you.” He kissed my forehead. His insides squirmed,

“I love you too Lou.” Harry whispered, "No one's every told me that before." He confessed leaning into his arms again. _iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou_ running over and over again in his mind.

+

_2 Days later_

“Ni, what’s happening?” Zayn asked as he watched two police officers shut the door to Harry’s room.

“He’s giving a statement about who abused him” he smiled widely at Zayn as he sat down on the waiting chair next to him.

“I’ve missed you smile” He whispered quietly, after a gap of silence.

“What?” Niall asked turning in his chair to face him.

“I’ve missed your beautiful, wide, teeth showing, happy, gorgeous smile Ni” He looked down, entwining their hands.

“I haven’t seen it since the night Harry was hurt, I hate not seeing your smile. It brightens my day, every single time, no matter what.” He confessed leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lips, hands caressing his face.

“I love you” Niall breathed out, warm breath flowing across his lips, heart fluttering like a butterfly beating it’s delicate wings.

“I- I love you too Ni, always” He leant to kiss him again.

+

“I’m so happy that’s over, even if I have to attend a court date in a few weeks” Harry sighed falling into Louis' arms, as he shut the door behind the officers.

“I know love, but I’ll be with you every step of the way.” He paused “Thank you I know that must have been hard for you to have to re-live it all.” Louis winced, remembering Harry describing what Peter and Julia had done to him.

“I couldn’t have done that without you Louis, really I couldn’t so thank you” he pulled out of Louis' arms, stroking his face softly, causing him to blush.

“Hey,” Harry whispered, closing the already small gap between them, a warm hand on his hip, the other drawing their eyes together, he leaned in gently pulling him into a breathtaking kiss, soft lips warming his entire body. Harry pulled back slowly,

“I’m so- was that okay that I did that?” Harry asked, looking like a young child. Louis smiled, nodding softly before leaning back in to press another kiss into those soft lips.

A knock at the door pulled them apart as Louis sighed turning to open the door, before leaning back into Harry’s chest, as his mum walked into the room,

“Hi loves, are you ready to be discharged Harry?” she asked, smiling sweetly at the pair, Louis sighed happily at the thought of going home and taking Harry with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I better get tickets to see Olly in November!  
> Hope that wasn't to bad, have a lovely day or night x


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! this is really shorter than I wanted and I should of posted something last weekend! I've been tied up with school and I was sick Tuesday and Wednesday but I couldn't write anything! I have a one-shot I'm working on getting out as soon as possible. Sorry sorry sorry x

 I sighed leaning against the counter in the kitchen, Lottie standing by the door.

“Yes?” I asked accepting her to want something.

“We need to go out and get some food for school tomorrow Lou” she smiled stepping into the kitchen carefully. I groaned,

“Can’t you go when mum gets home? I’ve got to look after Harry!”

“No, Louis you know mum is never home in time to go out, the supermarket will be shut!” she argued.

“But I can’t leave him! “ I started my voice rising a bit.

“Lou we need food for school, you don’t expect use to starve do you?” Lottie shouted at me as I flicked the jug on.

“No! Lottie of course not okay, I- I just”

“Loui _s_ it’s not like I can’t look after him for half an hour! That’s all it takes I’m not stupid!” she shouted.

“ _Fine!_ Fine, but you’re making dinner tonight” I shouted grabbing the keys off the bench, storming out the door to the car.

+

I stood in the cereal aisle trying to think what else I need to get for the girls lunches. Strolling down towards the bread, I pulled a white loaf off the shelf chucking it into the trolley when my phone rang.

“Hello?” I answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

“Louis?” Lottie called anxiously.

“Lottie, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Harry, he woke up and couldn’t find you he’s”

“He’s what Lottie?” I asked desperately, hand gripping the trolley, knuckles turning white.

“I can’t calm him down, he’s freaking out Lou, I-“

“Lottie, give him the phone, now” I listened as the phone rustled, I could hear Lottie urging Harry to take the phone.

“L-lou?” Harry’s shaking voice whispered through the speakers.

“Love, what happened?” I asked, wishing I was home beside him.

“I- I was dreaming you- you left and woke up and you weren’t there and I couldn't find you and I just” His voice breaking.

“Harry, I’m sorry, the girls needed to get some food for lunches and mum’s at work and I had to go I’m so sorry I should of left a note I’m so sorry Harry” I rushed quickly.

“You’re. You’re coming back right?” He asked quietly, doubt flooding his voice. I could feel my heart aching within my chest.

“Yes Curly, I’m going to be home soon okay, I’ll be there soon baby” I whispered down the phone, walking quickly grabbing everything I needed, before making my way over to the check-outs.

+

Dumping the bags on the bench I rushed up the stairs towards my room, to find Harry lying on the bed, red eyed, tear-stained cheeks and rumpled curls falling into his eyes.

“Baby” I cooed out, slipping into the room, kicking the door shut behind me. Harry looked up, tears gathering up in his eyes at the sight of me, his hands reaching out like a child would. I slipped onto the bed next to him, arms wrapping around my waist,

“Shh, it’s okay you alright” I whispered, hands running along his spine, as his head fell against my collarbones. I pressed a kiss to his forehead before pulling the covers up over us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again I just wanted to get something out for you guys x


	8. A/N

Hey Guys,   
just letting you know I'm caught up with school and some family things at the moment and I'll try to get a chapter out soon, but I can't promise anything.   
I thank you for sticking around and reading this, I'm giving this up just give me a bit of time to get things sorted out.  
Thanks and apologies x A


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is like the next chapter, I hope it's okay I probably won't be able to write again until Friday but I'll see what I can do xx

_Three weeks later_

I stood by the sink washing up the dishes slowly while the girls finished eating. Harry has recovered immensely, most of his bruises had disappeared and his nightmare very vanishing slowly. Mum had made me go back to school the week after Harry came home with us and he had returned later last week. Everything was finally falling back into place, the boys had been over to check up on Harry.

I sighed shakily shutting my eyes, I’d felt tired and cold all afternoon but hadn’t had a moment to myself. I was brought out of my thoughts when a pair of arms slipped around my waist. I shivered at his touch, his body heat spreading warmth across my skin. Harry turned me in his embrace, my arms wrapping around his torso as I rested my head onto his collarbones.

“Lou, you feeling okay?” Harry asked quietly. I shook my head softly against him, leaning further into his warmth.

“You’re burning up gorgeous, you need to tell me these things so I can look after you,” Harry sighed

“Come here the girls can do this, come relax” he pulled me into the lounge, pointing to the couch.

“Sit” he said before drifting out the room.

+

**_Harry_ **

“Hey, you lot are on dish duty okay, Lou’s not well no arguing got it” I told the girls before grabbing a glass of water and some panadol out of the cupboard. I placed them onto the bench in front of Lou before putting on a movie. I grabbed a blanket out of the cupboard before sitting on the couch beside Louis, moving us so he was lying on my chest, covering us both with the blanket. My hand slipped under his shirt, hand rubbing across his back as we lapsed into silence as the movie started falling into the plot of the film.

+

I pulled Lou to my chest carrying him slowly up the stairs, placing him on the bed, pulling his shirt and pants off before slipping his pj’s on. I tucked him under the covers before shucking my pants off sliding in beside him. My graze shifted to Louis as he draped himself across my chest, fingers entwining themselves into my shirt, head nuzzling into my neck as he sighed in his sleep. I ran a hand through his wispy hair as he slept, running my hand across his forehead to check his temperature. I sighed tucking my small angel tighter in my arms before drifting off to sleep.

+

**_Louis_ **

I woke in a cocoon of warmth, skin burning from the heat within the cover, I sprawled my arms out searching for Harry but my arm hit the empty mattress. Kicking the covers off, I waited to see if he was in the bathroom before sitting up, my eyes flickering across the room as he sometimes sat up when he couldn’t sleep. My eyes caught at the bottom of the door where a faint light was glowing in. I stood up slowly, body shaking from whatever virus I had, shuffling slowly towards the door. I followed the light into the lounge to find Harry stretched out across the couch, watching a muted movie,

“Baby” I whispered standing by his head, hand falling onto his shoulder softly.

“Hey, what are you doing up?” He asked, sitting up.

“‘M warm and you weren’t there” I whispered, his hand catching mine, pulling me around to sit down beside him, “You okay?”

“Yeh, just couldn’t sleep, growing pains” He kissed my head, lips running across my forehead.

“’M sorry” I mumbled, resting my head against his neck “panadol?” I asked.

“Not your fault, I was about to get some but you came in, I’ll get you some and we’ll go back to bed hey lovely?” he asked gently, carting a hand through my hair.

“Okay” I sighed as he lowered me back against the couch, heading into the kitchen, returning with panadol and two glasses of water.

“Here baby” Harry placed 2 tablets and a glass of water in my hands, before swallowing his own. I place a pill in my mouth, washing it down with water, my hand catching my throat as it went down.

“Lou?” Harry asked wearily.

“Hurts” I cried, quickly swallowing the other one and washing it down with the rest of the water, enjoying the coolness of the liquid.

“Come on” Harry whispered, placing the glass on the table before pulling me up. I followed him up the stairs, tripping as we reached the top. Harry chuckled silently beside me as we reached our room. He climbed into the bed before pulling me around to fall into his arms, lying down between his legs. I smiled cuddling further into him pulled the covers up, his large hands rubbing across my back gently as we relaxed into each other.


	10. A/N

okay so here's the deal.

I have been run off my feet since I've been back after the funeral and then I had musical and now it's exam week.

so I have 4 days left until my last exam then I can write my little heart out and post the new chapter and a little Zouis piece I have been working on.

I thought I bettter just keep you updated.

See you soon 

X Perks


	11. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *knocks on door, walking in timidly* Hi, I haven't see you in awhile sorry about that I promise I didn't mean to leave it this long, it's just things got s bit over whelming there for a bit, but I'm okay now, really!  
> *Draws you in for a hug* Thanks for sticking around and putting up with me I really appreciate it, I love you a lot.

**Harry**

“I know that you can’t stand to be apart from each other and all that, but you need to get back to school okay? You’ve missed enough as it is” Jay said over breakfast the next day. I nodded solemnly at the thought of facing a school day without Lou.

“Don’t worry love, the boys will be here to pick you up and have promised to look after you” Jay smiled, before leaving the table. I finished my breakfast before climbing the stairs back to Lou’s room, knocking on the door softly before walking in.

“Hey Boo, how you doing?” I placed my hand against his warm forehead.

“ _Sick_ ” Louis croaked, leaning into my touch as I brushed his fringe out of his eyes.

“Cuddles now?” Lou asked, pointing towards the panadol on the bedside table.

“Sorry baby, I have to go to school today, but when I get home I promise” handing him a glass of water to take the pills with.

“Okay, sleep now” Louis mumbled, face squashed back against his pillow.

“Yeah, sleep now loony” I pressed a kiss to his forehead before getting ready for school.

+

“Harreh!” Zayn called as I rolled out the front door.

“Get in the car, its bloody cold” Liam called swinging the door open towards me. I smiled jumping in beside him.

“How’s Lou going?” Niall asked from his place in the front seat next to Zayn.

“Not too well I think he’s just got the flu but he’ll survive.” I smiled watching as Zayn slipped his hand onto Niall’s thigh.

“How have you lot been though? I see you two are as strong as ever anything exciting happening on your front Li?

“Not yet” he chuckled, punching me in the arm as we pulled up to the school. I sighed grabbing my bag as I jumped out of the car, shutting the door behind me.

“You okay?” Niall asked arm wrapped around Zayn’s waist.

“Yeah, I’ll just be happy when I can go home” I moaned heading through the gates.

“Oh god I’m leaving you soppy couples. See you lot at lunch.” He called walking towards his classroom.

“I see miss fag’s returned to school, and she’s brought her two dykes with her.” A gruff voice called from behind me.

“Don’t even think about it Michael, I’ve had enough shit from you I don’t care what you say or do, I’m not going to let you push me around anymore” I stepped forward, crowding his space. I realised I had grown a few inches while I was away finally being taller than the bully. As Michael moved to punch me a hand flew up into his chin, causing him to stumble.

“It’s not worth it Michael just move on okay” Zayn shouted as the boy retreated with his friends. I smiled as I felt pride grow in my chest filling me like a ball of sunshine.

+

“HARRY!” Nick called as he entered the room, “Where have you been? You just disappeared off the map and then I was worried because so did Tomlinson. You’re okay right?” Grimmy asked anxiously.

“Grimmy, I’m fine okay I um, I’ve moved in with the Tomlinson’s and Lou and I are getting on really well, but yes I’m okay now” I smiled, blush creeping its way up to my cheeks.

“I think you doing more than well with Tommo, young chap. I’m really happy for you Harry, and I’m glad you’re in a safer place now, but um, where’s your other half?”

“He’s got the flu” I sighed as the bell rung, moving back to sit in my desk.

“Good morning students!” Nick called as the kids strolled in, “today is assignment day, I’m putting you into pairs and giving out topics, so settle down.” I chuckled as a groan rang out through the room, eyes meeting Grimmy a mischievous glint suspended in them.

“Group pairing are as such, Jake and Josh, Katie and Ellen, Jaimee and Haylee, Louis and Harry” I smiled goofily at my desk, imagination exploding as my mind drifted from the task to Lou sick at home.

+

**Louis**

Blinking rapidly as something woke me from my sleep, I stretched slowly ache ripping through my muscles from my virus. I reached for my phone, seeing it was three figuring Harry would be home soon, I snuggled back down under to covers.

I rolled over as the bed dipped beneath Harry’s weight.

“Hey how are you feeling Boo?” He asked softly, hands running through my hair.

“Better” I mumbled, moving so my head was resting in his lap, “you’re here now” I smiled up at him.

“You’re so cheesy love” Harry chuckled, “have you eaten?” he asked, thumbs skimming across my cheek bones. I shook my head, making a move to sit up, Harry’s hands on my waist pulling me into his lap.

“You hungry or you want to cuddle for a bit?” he asked softly, chin resting over my shoulder.

“Both” I replied placing a kiss on his neck. He chuckled as I slid off the bed, lethargically making my way downstairs, Harry’s hand holding me on the small of my back.

“Okay what d’you want?” he asked, lifting me onto the counter by the stove.

“I don’t know what are you making?” I asked softly, running a hand through his wild curls.

“Whatever you want, don’t be difficult you rascal” he teased, tickling up my sides.

“No, stop, _Harry_!” I croaked “stop, sore” I rested my head on his shoulder as his large hands floated to caress my back instead.

“’M sorry, how about I make you some soup for your throat then love?” I nodded into the crook of his neck hugging him closely before watching him potter around the kitchen preparing the food.

+

**Niall**

“Hey, where are we out in your dad’s ute?” I whispered sliding into the car, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek.

“You’ll find out gorgeous, ready?” I blushed, pulling my seat belt on as we drove off.

“Where are you taking me tonight handsome? Moonlight picnic on the beach? Fancy dinner?” I asked comically.

“Shut up you, just enjoy the drive yeah?” he smirked, placing a hand on my thigh as we veered off onto the highway.

A half hour later as the sun was fading from the sky, Zayn pulled off onto a road in the middle of the countryside.

“No really where are you taking me, because if you’re planning on murdering me, I’d really like to get out now” I joked anxiously. Zayn just laughed beside me, moving his hand up to lace our fingers together. I watched as the first stars made their way out of hiding into the sky as we pulled off into a patch of grass, worn in tyre tracks ahead of us.

“Drive In” I paused trying to make out the last word on the gate up ahead, “Movies! You found a drive in movie theatre out here, Zayn!” I squealed excitedly as we pulled into the ticket stand by the gate.

“Okay, so Superman Returns or the Amazing Spiderman Ni?”

“Amazing Spiderman please” I smiled sheepishly, watching as Zayn handed over the money in exchange for two tickets, following the direction of the ward of where to park.

“Z?” I asked as we reversed into our spot.

“Yeah Love?”

“Why did you bring the ute? I’m still confused” I frown slightly.

“Come on” Zayn called sliding out of the Ute shutting the door behind him, I followed him to where he pulled down back of the tray down, a mattress was slid onto the back of it, Zayn jogged around the car pulling out a duvet cover and pillows from the back seat, chucking them up onto the mattress,

“Do ya want to head over and get some food for us? I heard they do amazing burgers up here yeah. Grab us some snacks too” he pushed some money into my hand, pressing a kiss to my lips as he turned me towards the snack stand. I sighed, warmth spreading throughout my body from the burn on my lips. I walked back towards the car be careful not the trip over anything with an armful of food.

“You got enough there Love?” Zayn asked cheekily from the mattress.

“Shh ‘elp me up” I blushed placing the food up on the mattress trying not to spill anything.

“Here pass us your hand yeah” Zayn stretched out his hand, pulling me up onto the bed. We settled down against the back window, my back resting against Zayn’s front as I pulled the duvet up around us.

“What did you get me?” Zayn whispered into my neck, warm breath making my body tremble.

“Burger and coke” I fished the food off the end of the bed, handing one to him as the movie started relaxing into the warm comfort Zayn was providing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is (sadly) one of the last few chapters that I'm going to be posting on here, this was only supposed to be a seriously short mini-fic but turned out to be longer than I expected. I might even write some other one shots off this later on but, I'm just focusing on finished this :)  
> Thanks so much for hanging around.


	12. A/N

I'm so sorry, the last chapter is still sitting in a word document and I have to write it but it's there! I'm getting around to it slowly, I stopped and never picked it back up again but I'm going to!.  
Thanks to everyone who's stuck with this and my totally random publishing times, I want to hug you all.  
I'm trying to get the chapter out as soon as I can then I'm going to do a final edit :)   
\- A

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this will be, I'll try update within the next few days. thanks for reading x


End file.
